Cat Napped II
by animeath
Summary: The next installment of the Cat Napped series. After his father goes missing and Lucy is kidnapped. Paulo Travels to find his "babe" and save his town... Little does he know the man who kidnapped lucy has been working on experiments, and there hungry.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my new story, I know I published this story before I started it and it was probably a bad idea. Anyway I've decided to add on to the Cat napped series by using another web comic. The link to said Web Comic is on my profile, I suggest you read it before you dive in to this story.

I don't own Bitter Sweet Candy Bowl, taeshi does. Please support the official release...

* * *

In our last story two enemies joined forces to fight off a power hungry madman. This man had kidnapped Two cats and planned on experimenting on them. Sadly their not the only ones who were effected by this under cover operation. Now its time for the tale of an orange/black cat to take a stand and defend his town before its too late.

"There she is, her white fur and blue ears." "I wonder if she's thinking bout me?" Paulo had been day dreaming again, he lay on the soft green grass and thought about Lucy. Paulo was just an ordinary cat from the city, he had been brought to a community were he managed to make plenty of new friend and surround himself with loved ones. Aside from the drama in his ordinary teenage life He was always happy. He had managed to date a bunch of hott girls and get his monthly lay, for Paulo everything seemed all right. Sadly, no matter how many girls he go, no one could replace lucy. She was the first crush he had ever had, and he still cared about her. He new he would never get his chance, but he still planed on being there anyway.

Then there was Mike, the pansy was the only one keeping Paulo from being with Lucy. Of course Paulo new that Mike and Lucy would end up together, but when it came right down to it... Mike wasn't that bad, Sure it was fun to teasing and antagonize Mike. But he wasn't the worst guy out there.

Abbey and Daisy had both been sent to a private school for heaving such High grades, Fortunately the Private school was less than an hour away and the gang could get back together at a near by park or an arcade. Tess was currently at college, she called back often and usually attended birthday Parties.

Yep, Paulo's life was Just fine. He opened his eyes, looking to see his White furred, blue eyed beauty. He reached up and touched her cheek, his hand on her waist. He closed his eyes and kissed her. They began Hungrily kissing, his hands grabbing her scarf and pulling her clos-Scarf? He opened his eyes, a wave of shock covering his face. He was in the Lunch room, sitting next to Lucy... Kissing mikes cheek...

Yep, for Paulo... Life was good.

* * *

And there's the prologue, link to the comic is on my profile. Thanks for reading. Don't worry, there is no PauloxMike. Only PauloxLucy.


	2. The Shack

Welcome to Chapter 2 of my new FF.

I don't own BCB taeshi does, I'm just a humble FF writer.

* * *

"Did you really just do that", Michael gritted his teeth. Paulo scooted back, a painful noise erupting from his chair. Mike grabbed his ears in pain, the grey cat falling to the floor. Paulo Quickly ran behind Lucy, wrapping his arms around her waste and begging for protection. He peaked around her shoulder and stared Mike dead in the eye, his hair drooping over Lucy's shoulder.

Mike took his hands away from his hears and grabbed his scar, pulling it up over his face and tying it around his forehead. The grey cat picked up a chair and ran at Paulo, Barking as if he were a rabid dog. Paulo bolted away, his hold on lucy still just as tight as it was before. The grey-scaled cat chased down the Orange/Black haired samoli, Lucy was dumbstruck by the fact that Paulo could both carry her and run at the same time. Let alone out run Mike. The chase carried on for another 20 minutes when Paulo had jumped on a trash can, then up to a tree and then bounded over a moving train and landed safely a parked truck.

Mike just stopped running, his jaw dropped and he dropped to his knees. his eyes were wide as saucers as he just sat there mind blown.

Paulo stopped to catch his breath, letting Lucy stand on her own. While Paulo panted Lucy stood above Paulo with a clenched fist. She brought her fist down on the back of Paulo's head knocking him unconscious.

Lucy looked back the way they had come, the train was still moving and she wasn't about to try jumping it. She looked the other direction, there were old buildings and broken windows. She recognized were she was. If she went through this town she would make it to the Bus station. Un fortunately she couldn't walk that fast and Paulo was out cold. She looked up in the sky and saw big heavy rain clouds block out the sun, she had to fine shelter quick.

She looked around, wondering what she could use. Off to the side she saw an empty shack, it was big enough for two people to sleep in and had a furnace shoot sticking out the top. She walked over to the building inspecting it to see if it fit her standards. for now it would be fine, she looked back and saw Paulo, she walked in and closed the door. After what he put her through he could freeze.

* * *

TIME SKIP MUTHA FUCKAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Lucy was sitting in the shack, a fire in the furnace and make shift bed made in the corner. she lied down, trying to let sleep take her. To no avail, she couldn't even pretend to be tired. her mind kept drifting back to Paulo. She peeked out and saw the Orange/Black cat huddled up freezing. She lied down again trying to ignore him, she closed her eye's tightly. No matter what he kept popping in to her head, she sighed. She got up out of the safety and comfort of her shack and walked out to Paulo, She worked hard to drag him in. between his muscle and size she could barley move him.

She huffed and puffed, moving Paulo had taken a lot out of her. She was exhausted and could barley move. She lied down in her bed, Paulo cuddled up next to the furnace with a smile on his face. it brought warmth to her heart to be here, regardless of there current position she was somewhat happy. She closed her eyes, successfully letting sleep take her away.

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapter. Ill right more soon. R&R, spread the news that The Cat Napped Saga is not over.


	3. The Town

Welcome back reader's I just got done reading the new BCB comic, and decided that from now one I will Update this story Every other day. So ill be updating on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.

I don't own BCB taeshi does.

* * *

"MMmmmf", Lucy groaned in her sleep. She opened one eye and saw nothing but orange, she opened the other eye and looked up. Paulo had probably rolled over and gotten in bed with her during the night. She sat up and yawned, the coals in the furnace quietly smoldering. Lucy stood up, the blanket falling from her body and exposing her white beautiful body. She walked ti a window and looked out, her crystal blue eyes gazing out.

Suddenly A loud whistling noise came from the back of the shack, Paulo sat there clapping his hands and grinning. He sat there up against the wall, the blanket laying sloppily in his lap. Lucy blushed furiously, quickly turning around and holding her tail in front of herself. "Well good morning to you too babe, thanks for the morning show", Paulo said drowsily. "you wish", Lucy shouted. "were do you get off looking at me like that!""yeeesh tone it down, I was just kidding, Paulo defended. "Anyway, do you have any idea were we are?" Paulo asked. I don't recall how we got here. Lucy replied, I think you were running so fast you dragged us all the way to the other side of town. Paulo blushed, he remembered how much of a pansy he was being earlier.

Paulo stould up and walked to the window, looking around for the train he had vaulted earlier last night. Paulo raised his arms and stretched, looking back at Lucy and smiling. "we are alone in here, and there is a bed" Paulo asked slowly. "Maybe we cou"-Bop. Lucy put her fist in Paulo's face sending him through the window and into a puddle water. He reached up and grabbed the window sill, pulling himself up and out of the water. "I'll take that as a no", Paulo said sheepishly. Lucy walked out of the shack and looked around, running her finger through her ear. "Hmmmm, do you know where were at Paulo?" Paulo shook his head, it didn't look anything like the street they were on last night.

Lucy began walking through the town, broken windows and empty houses was all that remained. She approached one house, carefully knocking on the door. Slowly the door creaked open, nothing inside. She crept in, Paulo close behind her. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, just a normal house with normal furniture. Lucy crept in, her curious side getting the best of her. She carefully crept up the stairs, passing family pictures and paintings. She quickly stopped, a horrible stench prevented her from passing. She wanted to continue, but this awful stench struck a nerve. Its smelled like rotting meat, it smelled like death.

Lucy pressed on, up the stairs. her ears flat. She stopped, her eyes glued to the site before her. There on the ground. Lay a dead mutilated one eyed body, with a the words "Curiosity killed the cat" Written on the wall. She screamed, the floor giving way and letting her fall. The body rolling over and lifelessly landing beside her, staring her down with its one eye.

* * *

TIME SKIP MUTHA-FUCKA~/5 minutes earlier\~

* * *

Mean while Paulo had been walking through the kitchen, looking in the cupboards and fridge for something to eat or at the very least drink. He opened the fridge, the light illuminating the room, he dug through it finding rotten food and spoiled vegetables. He opened dug to the back of a shelf, "Whats that?" he asked. He dig back further, "holy crap, holy shit! HOLY FUCK!" Paulo screamed. There at the back of the fridge lay a black, gooey, melted eye ball. A scream came from the other room, a large crashing noise followed. Paulo looked around the kitchen trying to find some form of weapon. He spotted a Butcher knife lying on the table. He grabbed it and walked to the living room. He turned on the light, seeing a dead body lying on the floor. Lucy was pushed against the opposite wall, trying to away. Paulo swung the blade, sticking it in the floor. He hugged Lucy and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down. He helped her up, they walked out of the living and into the kitchen. Lucy puked in the sink, images of the dead body burning them selves into her brain.

Paulo sat her in a chair and turned on the light. The next five minutes were silent. After the event there wasn't anything to say. Paulo walked out of the kitchen, his eyes drooped. He had to dispose of the body, it was obvious this town had a dark history...

Paulo dragged the body on to a carpet, rolling it up and pulling to the door. He opened it up and continued dragging the body out and in to the back yard. He kicked the gate open and continued in to the yard, he dropped it in a old fire pit. He huffed, "Its not over yet Paulo, theirs still to be done."Paulo said. He walked back to the house looking for a back door, he kicked it in not bothering to mess with the nob. He flipped on the light switch, and looked around. He saw a Chain saw, an ax, a sledge hammer and a gun cabinet. There were a few crowbars and some other supplies. Paulo searched through the shelves and boxes. he stumbled upon a can of gasoline and matches. He dragged the gasoline out and dumped it in the pit, then lighting a match he held it above the pit. "Rest in peace and go to heaven for ever", he dropped the match. The flames rising and burning the body, his hair waving in the wind.

A loud shriek echoed through the town, Paulo's eyes widened. He turned Breaking into mid run.

* * *

There you have it, just when the two get close... Things go up in flames. R&R


	4. Monster Monster

Hello and welcome to Ch. 4 of Cat Naped 2, I've decided to upload stories as quickly as possible.  
I don't own or have and connection to taeshi or BCB, please support the official release.

Tobuscus: SPONSOR!

* * *

Paulo sprinted towards the house, the loud shriek continuing to grow louder. "It sounds like its getting closer." he said between breaths. He ran through the door frame looking around for something to block it. He looked down and spotted the door he kicked in earlier. He walked off of it and lifted the broken door up, pushing it in front of the door way. "Lucy I need you!" he yelled. Paulo looked around for a hammer and nails. He grabbed a hammer off the floor and some screws off the table. There wasn't much but it would have to do. He began nailing the door up with screws, another shriek going off. this time it sounded like it was coming from next door. It was too dark out, Paulo couldn't see were this thing was.

Lucy walked in to the back room, wondering what Paulo was doing. "W-what are you doing." She asked. "No time to explain go close and lock the front door, look for more wood we can use to barricade the house. "Barricade?" Another loud shriek was released, followed by sever banging sounds coming from the roof. Paulo sighed, chills going down his spine. He quickly grabbed an ax and walked towards the gun cabinet, striking at the lock. His dad had a few shotgun and rifles, Paulo wasn't the most experienced with guns. His aim wasn't the best either, but at close range it wouldn't be easy to miss with a shotgun.

Paulo pulled the cab net's open, grabbing a single shot 16 gauge shotgun and a box of shells. "Go lock the doors and find something to block the windows with, I'm gunna go look up stairs." Lucy nodded and walked away. Paulo slid a shell into the shot gun and pulled back the hammer, slowly walking up stairs. He jumped over from the stairs and grabbed on to the banister, climbing up and on to the second leval.

Paulo flipped on the switch, a trail of blood leading from the gaping hole to the bathroom, a slight flicker came from the bathroom light. Paulo looked behind him, a bed room door hanging open. He walked slowly, the floor creeking. He reached for a switch, his hand rubbing against the smooth plastic. He flipped the switch, the light coming on and illuminating the room. There on the bed lay a cat... with a rifle pointed to his head. Paulo covered his eyes, he walked out of the room and closed the door. Paulo Broke the nob off with the butt of his gun, making sure no one could get in.

Paulo walked down the hall with his gun raised, the turned into the bathroom. The shower screen was closed, a dark shadow behind it. He stuck the gun through the screen and drew it open, the tub was full of blood. Oddly there was no body. A low growl erupted from behind Paulo, holding his breath Paulo spun around and aimed the gun forward. He didn't think twice before pulling the trigger, the recoil pushed Paulo back in to the tub.

Paulo pulled himself out, frightened and wet with blood he ran out of the bathroom. He stopped to looked at the supposedly dead monster in front of him, A large black dog with bandages around its eyes stared down at Paulo, its breath smelled of rotting flesh. Paulo struggled over the abomination before him, he tumbled to the stairs. He froze, "No... it couldn't be". Paulo looked up, the bedroom door shaking. Something in there wanted out, Paulo new exactly what was happening. He hoped he was wrong, he hoped this was all just a nightmare. Paulo fell down the stairs, his shotgun falling down with him.

He used his gun as a cane, helping him self up. He balanced himself against the wall, reloading his shotgun. The bedroom door busted open, Paulo raised his gun. He shot the Un dead being in the head. The body falling down over the banister and on to the floor. The body struggled up, on of his eyes gone along with the left side of his head. Paulo lifted his gun again, shooting the Monster in the head, sending it stumbling back in to the back followed it in, grabbing an ax and lifting it over his head. He brought it down on the zombie, rapidly hacking at it.

After the deed had been done, Paulo slowly walked out. He felt ill, he was scare, he wanted to go home and see his friends and family... He looked around, realizing that Lucy was gone. "Lucy?""Were are you, are you ok?" Paulo tightened his grip on the ax, he walked in to the kitchen and flipped on the light. He saw a cabinet slightly hanging open. he slowly grabbed the door, his heart beating. He ripped it open and raised his ax, he saw lucy huddled up crying.

He stopped, His humanity came back, he dropped the ax and fell back against the wall. He choked up and started balling. He stood up and walked forward, slowly reaching for Lucy. Paulo hugged her, picking her up and carrying her out of the cabinet. He walked to the living room, his heart sinking. He didn't know what else to do besides comfort her. He walked to the couch and lied her looked out the window, the darkness seeming to tug at his gulped,he new these windows would've hold those things, so he shoved the couch to the opposite side of the door and windows.

As much as it pained him he had to block those windows and doors. He walked to the kitchen looking for something he could use, he spotted a door leading to an unknown room. Without thinking or careing he swung it open, looking down in to the dark depths of what seemed to be the basement. He flicked on the light, the room brightening up in a somewhat cheery glow. He walked down, the warmth of the basement soothing him. There was wood and building supplies every wear. He didn't want to stay here, but Lucy was in no condition to travel.

He walked back up stairs, at least he had found a place to put Lucy for the time being. He headed in to the living room, Lucy cuddling the shotgun. He smiled, how many girls would stick to a gun rather then hide. He kissed her forehead, sitting next to her.

He new that they would be alright, they had to.

* * *

This story is going to take a slightly different turn then the first one.


	5. Third Times the Charm

This chapter was a total bitch to write, I had several paragraphs that were just horrible. So I scraped everything and started over. Here you go, enjoy.

I don't own Bitter sweet candy bowl, Please support the official release.

Tobuscus: SPONSOR

* * *

Paulo was awoken by the sound of Thunder and Lightning. He sat up quickly, looking around to see what horrors await his awakening. Paulo stood up, the sound of thunder and lightning drawing him near the window. He looked out, the lightning illuminating the surroundings for just a few brief seconds before everything returned to the darkness. Paulo walked back to the couch and sat down next to lucy,he sighed. Paulo rubbed his hands together, dried blood chipping off.

Paulo stood up and walked to the kitchen, flipping on the light and opening the basement door. He flipped the basment light on and walked down, grabbing on to the hand rail and steadying him self. He slowly walked down, looking back and fourth for sometime of shower. Paulo spotted a Shower behind the stairs, an old pipe hanging over a drain. He stepped under and twisted the nob, warm water shooting out.

Lucy opened her eyes at the sound of water trickling down on to the floor, she wanted a shower more then anything. She could almost feel the warm water rolling down her form, but it was to dangerous. She sat up quick and looked around, she was scared now. If Paulo was showering, that meant that she was all alone. She stood up and slowly made her way towards the sound of running water.

Slowly and steadily she walked down the stairs, her arms crossed and a slight blush on her cheek. She was soon at the bottom of the stairs, now in the middle of the basement. To her it looked like it had been untouched by time. As if it were never disturbed and was kept safe, she seemed to have stumbled upon a safe haven in all this madness. She looked at the shower back behind the stairs, the steam gathering on the back of her neck. She saw Paulo standing there Completly naked, she blushed more. It was quite clear that Lucy was attracted to Paulo, the worst part... He was looking right at her, a smirky-grin on his face and his hands on the back of the stair way.

His smile melted, it took her heart and melted it. She wasn't usually attracted to Paulo. She had seen Paulo's huge shlong several times before and it never once made and impression on her. She blushed more, memories of what she had been through earlier flew through her mind. Last time they had any sexual tension she was either having a mental break down or sick as a dog. but now, everything was somewhat normal. She was healthy, he was healthy and they both were starting to feel the chemistry.

She walked back behind the stairs, her tail curled around her. She walked into the water, the warm fluid soothing her from the inside out. She wrapped her arms around him, there bodies connecting in a forbidden matter of both chemical romance of passion. She needed to be held together, he seemed indestructible. Truthfully she needed him, and him only.

Paulo returned her embrace, he held her close. He new she needed someone to hold her together, deep down so did he. "No matter how hard you can hit, no matter how many people you have. You aint gunna survive unless you can get hit hard... and keep moving. I cant believe it took me this long to figure out... that I need you. Lucy... I love you." Lucy closed her eyes, standing up on her toes. She brought his head down, her lips locking with Paulo's.

* * *

Time Skip Bitches!

* * *

Paulo once again opened his eyes, He looked around at his surroundings. he was laying on the floor, Lucy by his side. Paulo stood up, stretching and beginning to walk forwards. He was instantly stopped by the feeling of his tail being pulled, he looked back. There tails were intertwined with one another, not bound to let go. He laid back down, cuddling up to Lucy and holding her close. He picked her up and carried her from the shower, to the back of the room. He lay down with her behind a pile of wood, he fell asleep again.

* * *

There is the next chapter, no they didn't have sex. They will later maybe... IDK, im trying to keep off the Lemons.

before I forget, here is a shout out to my beautiful and wonderful Girlfriend.  
P.S you might wanna get yourself checked.


	6. Animeath's Return

Sorry I haven't been on in a while, I've been busy with Precision Machining Coursesd. If someone wants to find cat napped 1 for me I'll re upload it but I'm not going to do anything about it right now. Anyway I'm going to continue writing right now.

If someone would like to rewrite the original story I will go through it chapter by chapter line by line and correct what ever may have been wrong. Hell I may improve it. Go ahead and give me a shout out if your interested.

Welcome back... To Cat Napped 2

* * *

I dont own this comic, They act as my puppets and nothing more.

* * *

He awoken again, her white body pressed against his. Paulo smiled faintly, his body was heavy and he felt as if he had a hangover. He sat up slowly and used a near by pile of planks to pull himself up. He walked up the stairs and looked around at the mess he had made. A corpse lay mangles next to the stairs, the windows were boarded up and blood and gore was strung every wear. They couldn't stay here, he knew they had to run but he dint know were to go. He walked up to a boarded window and looked through a crack, those things were gone yet he could still feel their presence. He wasn't sure how but his instincts were stronger than usual, he could usually over come them but now he wasn't sure.

Paulo walked across the room and sat down on the couch, he sat their in the dark alone. Silently he made a plan to escape, he didn't know how he was going to do it but dammit he wanted out... he wanted out, with her. He grabbed a hammer and began un boarding a shattered window, once a descent amount of wood was gone he walked through the back door and grabbed a lever action .357 rifle off of the shelf. he loaded it and walked back to the living room, Lucy standing in the light of the window looking out. The warm air blowing on her fur. She looked to Paulo and smiled, Together they climbed out of the window and began walking.

* * *

After a few miles they came across a abandoned military looking jeep, a body laying in the driver seat. Paulo knew it wasn't really dead he could smell the blood running through its veins. His ears perked up and he gritted his teeth, he brought the sights up to his eye and pulled back the hammer. BANG! He shot the abomination in the head, it fell out and began squirming with pain. Slowly it died and began to melt. Paulo walked over to the jeep and opened the door, the keys were in the ignition and the gas gauge was decently full. Paulo sat in the jeep and started the motor, he put it in reverse and drove back to pic up Lucy. her eyes drawn away from the melting body. They took off on the highway, trying to find hope.

After a few Hours a somewhat large military base came in site, Paulo knew that soldiers may be able to help him... Then again what if they ended up like the town, Paulo decided that it was better than nothing and turned into the drive way. He stepped out of the jeep and brought the rifle up and rested it on his shoulder. He walked to a busted down garage door and whistled. "Looks like are friends may have found the military base." Paulo said loudly. he coked the rifle and walked in, a Ferrell gleam in his eyes. He looked around the garage finding nothing but occasional splatters of blood, torn clothes and empty shells. Nothing really useful except a flat bed truck and a couple cans of diesel.

He looked to the left, A howl and a few roars coming from the the rest of the base. "Their Playing my song", he whispered. He walked into the base, Lucy's heart dropped and a tear left her eye. Paulo smiled as he stood in front of 4 large beasts. Mouths growing out of there shoulders and foreheads these abominations were bulk and twisted creations. This was gonna be fun. He lifted the rifle and sent a bullet through 1 of 4 abominations stomachs, it began bleeding and screeching.

He fired another bullet through its head, it fell dead and the other three abominations charged. Paul brought the butt of the gun up and smacked one of now three monsters in the face, he spun out of the way and shot another in the back of the head. He brought the rifle up to the third and final target's chin and blew its brains out. 3 of 4 lay dead on the ground, one more is laying on the ground paralyzed.

* * *

After a few hours They found enough food to last a couple weeks and gathered quite a few guns, as well as ammunition. They left the base and continued to the highway. Paulo's instincts died down and he could think clearly now, as for Lucy she laid sleeping in the passenger seat. He smiled seeing Lucy asleep.

* * *

An hour went by before they duo pulled up to an old hotel, it was big and it had a store next to it, it was getting dark and they needed a place to sleep. He Pulled into the parking lot and drove up to the entrance He pushed on the brakes... Nothing happened. CRASH! The army trunk smashes through the glass doors and right in to the front desk. Paulo kicked the windsheild out and climbed out of the truck, he brought his hand up and dinged the front desk bell. "The service here stinks, He said. "Lazy Bastards"

* * *

Boom baby. Im back


	7. The Fall of Paulo, Enter: Wicked Jack

Welcome to the next chapter, the chapter of awakened power and UN controllable rage.

I don't own BCB, I don't remember who did but its defiantly not me.

* * *

His whole body hurt, he obviously had broken bones. He looked over to Lucy, her white fur ruffled and her body lay slumped against the door. He fell off of the front desk, several bones cracking as he did so. "Fuck the world." he screamed. He painfully moaned, his body heating up and tensing. He felt his bones realigned, his muscles healed and his blood retreated back into him. He stood up and looked down at himself. "the fuck was that?" Paulo walked over to Lucy's door and opened it, he immediately caught her body as it fell out. He laid her on the counter, his head resting on her head. He breathed heavily, His teeth and claws grew out and his muscles pulsed. He growled he stepped back from Lucy, grabbing his head and crying out in pain. He snarled as he ran and jumped through a window, the glass shattering and raining down around him.

He saw everything through different eyes, his thoughts were corrupted and filled with rage... Had he mutated? Had he evolved? no... he simply let it out, he had let out what ever was locked up this whole time...

He walked silently, the presence of those things were incredibly clear to him. He stopped at a clothing store, it called to him. If he was going to be killing these thinks he was going to need the correct clothing for it, he didn't want to clean blood out of his fur again. It was a pain in the ass and a distraction. He walked in to the store and looked around. He round a pair of black leather jeans and coal black jungle boots, he grabbed a black under shirt and walked to a dressing room. He put them on and walked out, the black clashed with his orange fur but it didn't matter. He needed some kind of hat or glasses or something, other wise his site was going to be blurred by blood.

He walked out of the store, he liked the clothes he had. They covered him up and didn't restrict his movement. He noticed a double sided Shining ax stuck in a car hood. He pulled it out, it was so lite. It was so dense and long but it was virtually weightless to him. It was dull but could provide useful. He continued walking, until he came upon a small store. He walked in just to see what was what. There was a body pinned down, it was struggling to get free. He rushed to its side to see if it was a possible survivor... He was wrong, horribly...wrong. He stumbled back, this thing was not alive. It was human at one point, but it wasn't anymore. He new what needed to be done, he lifted the ax above his head. The mindless body stared him in the eyes.

He dropped the ax, he couldn't do it. Not like this, he noticed a white hockey mask laying on the counter. He picked it up, there were red streak's leading from they eyes to the cheeks of the mask. He put it on, his hair hung over the mask. He picked the ax back up and raised it. He gritted his teeth and swung, Blood splattered the window.

Paulo for the moment was gone, Wicked jack... Had been born.

* * *

Looks Like Paulo Got and Upgrade huh.


	8. Filler

Welcome to the next chapter, the chapter of awakened power and UN controllable rage.

I don't own BCB, I don't remember who did but its defiantly not me.

* * *

Paulo awoke back at the hotel, he was sitting in a chair facing Lucy. He was confused, had he dremt everything. He wasn't wearing the clothes he had found Earlier. He Stood up and walked Slowly to Lucy, He gently touched her cheek. He was glad that he was back here, If he really had left Lucy could of been murdered. It was almost like he was turning into a monster, but he could still think. He Noticed a key card laying on the floor, he picked it up and inspected it. "Master Key" was printed on the side. He walked to the nearest room and swiped it... The room opened. He quickly scooped up Lucy and turned... There on the chair was the mask he had found. The blood on it was fresh and wet, obviously from his "Enthusiastic walk". He picked it up with his teeth and carried Lucy to the hotel room.

He laid her down on the bed and covered her up, He laid next to her the mask in his hands. "So it was real?" He stood up and walked to the bathroom, hanging the mask on the mirror and washing his face. He froze and looked up, the figure in the mirror was wearing a black uniform and wearing a hockey mask... Paulo brought back his fist and bashed the mirror, the glass spider webbed and destroyed the reflection. Paulo walked out of the bathroom, His uniform was laying on the bed... right next to Lucy. His ax was sitting on the table... Dripping with blood. Paulo Froze, his insides burned, he gritted his now extremely sharp teeth. He grabbed his head and fell on the bed. He shivered and struggled to fight back "The beast" Lucy opened her eyes and looked at Paulo.

She rushed to his side and tried calming him down. She straightened out her and smacked him across the face. Her eyes were furrowed and bold. She walked to the bathroom, she rubbed the door knob, stuck up her butt and raised her tail to lure him. Paulo Followed after her, he rounded a corner and saw Lucy standing there, A knife in her hand. She stabbed Paulo in the stomach, blood spilling. He fell to the ground and struggled to get away, he bumped in to the table the ax falling beside him. She brought the knife up... SPLAt! Paulo had swung the ax and cut off her head. The cold lifeless body fell to the ground... Paulo opened his eyes, he was laying next to Lucy who was now huddled up against him. He put his arm around her, The ax was still on the table and the clothes were tossed carelessly on a chair next to it. Paulo was beginning to lose his mind and he knew it. But that didn't matter now, he had to take care of Lucy. Nothing would take her away. Paulo would continue to fight off the illustrations as long as he could, he was going to eventually crack.

He stood up and walked away from the bed, he slowly opened the bathroom he walked to the sink and washed his face. He looked in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot, his orange locks were drooping and his teeth were longer and sharper. In his own eyes he looked like a monster, he wondered how Lucy would see him.

* * *

Rock n' roll, listened to beast loose in paridise by lordi while I wrote this


	9. The Next Executioner

I dont own BCB please support the official release

And remember if you have any of my previous chapter from cat napped 1, please send them to my inbox or my email.

* * *

It was snowing out, he hated the snow. It was bright, cold and wet. The hotel room they were staying at was cold, lucy lay in bed huddled up under 5 blankets. A week ago it was raining and thundering, the next days were hot and sunny, then it was cold and now its snowing. Where were they and what the hell was going on.

Lucy woke up, after a full nights sleep she still felt drowsy and sick, she had a gut feeling that something bad was gonna happen to her and Paulo. Paulo was sitting in the lobby drinking hot co co and reading a paper from last week. His mask was hooked to his belt and his rifle was sitting on the table beside him. The truck hadn't moved an inch and there was still a gaping hole in the wall. Paulo had modified his rifle with a hack saw and some duck tape. It now had a pistol grip and a 15'' barrel. He also crafted a leather harness so he could carry it and his ax on his back.

Lucy came into the lobby wrapped in a blanket, She jumped up and sat on the front desk. Quietly she sat there and Thought about everything that had happened. She slid off the counter and walked to the break room, which was now filled with food, to get some breakfast. They had been there 2 days now, and life wasn't so bad. Lucy hadn't noticed Paulos change in face at all.

* * *

Today Paulo and lucy were getting some long deserved rest. Today instead of following Paulo and Lucy we will be following a new character, someone who might eventually be helpful to our dynamic duo. Today we will be meeting "The Leather Apron" someone who has a similar problem to Paulo.

* * *

Mike was struggling to walk, He had been ambushed by a couple of... things. They were like some one twisted a bunch of people together, like they were clay. mouths and eyes of all sizes, ligaments coming out of obscure areas. It was like hell in flesh. He had managed to escape and was following the light,street lamps to be exact. bzzzrt the lamps went out, now mike was alone in the dark. He sighed, he wrapped his scarf around his chest to hold his busted rib in place. "fuck this gonna hurt", he took off running down the street. I don't know if you've ever felt it, but sprinting down the sprint with a broken rib doesn't really isn't the best feeling.

Still, its better then getting torn limp from limb or getting infected. either way the pain was gonna come so might as well run like a little bitch... Right?

Mike had no idea were he was going the moon light had little to no effect on his surroundings. He kept running down the street, his breath shallow rapid. His heart beat was pounding in his head and he could here the sound of claws upon cement not far behind him. They knew he was running, but they weren't gonna kill him that easily. He would go out in a fight for survival, not a whimper. Off in the distance through a thick lot of trees he saw light, it was his only hope. He took off through the forest in hope of finding light. Trees and bushes flew by as he ran, his eyes were locked on the light. He made it out of the forest into a massive clearing, surrounded by light. He had made it into the schools football field. It felt good not to be running on his broken rib, he knew that this relief was temporary.

He looked around, spinning harshly from on place to another.

"RRRRRaaaaawwwwrrrrr"  
He herd the snarl of one of those "abominations" off in the distance, They were close. Mike walked slowly to the school, he was to hurt and to tired to run. He walked steadily to the school, his rib hurt so much and was probably twice as bad now. He was almost there, the door was so close. he reached his hand out for the door, it opened.

He walked into the school, the door shutting behind him. He looked around for a place to hide. The gym, he could hide there. The glass on the doors shattered, they were trying to get in. The doors won't hold, he had to move. He walked towards the gym, tripping and landing on class. The translucent razor like edge stabbing into his leg.

He struggled to get back to his legs, the glass smashing between his split muscle. He leaned on the wall as he moved towards the gym. He could here them, everywhere they were trying to get in all around the school. He turned a corner into the gym, he walked out on the wooden floor. He could here the doors breaking down, they were in. A massive swarm of abominations flooded the building, it was like a tsunami coming from all side. He fell to his knees just as the abominations dog piled on to him.

AAAAAAAAAAAHhhhHHHHHHHHHHH

His teeth grew, his eyes went blood shot and his muscles tensed and grew. A sent out a low growl, right before opening his mouth to utter the few words that all of his kind share. The very few words that him, and his rival and all of his future commrads will have shared.

Rest... In... Piece

* * *

What do ya think Send me a nice little message telling me how much you liked the story or how much you disliked it.


	10. Going off the deep end

Dont own BCB taeshi does... HOOOPLAH

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

He lay there on the ground, blood surrounding him. After all they had been through... And he.. he... He k-killed her.

"It all started yesterday morning, life seemed normal for a change." He was sitting on the couch reading the most recent paper, his rifle lay on the table in front of him, his ax lay on the couch beside him. It was a sunny day, and life was kinda relaxing they food and water along with a huge hotel as there shelter.

The truck hadn't moved, it was still right were they had left it. On top of the remnants of the front door of the hotel. Lucy had calmed down a bit and had opened up to Paulo, they talked and played in there free time while trying to find survivors and supplies.

Paulo and Lucy had grown "close" not physically but emotionally, without Lucy Paulo turned... hollow and became insane and often hallucinated. But ever since he did what he did... he seemed to have gone over the edge.

It was night, fog covered the city and streets. The moon was full and blood red, strange as it was rain poured on the streets. It was humid out and the abominations were huddled around the hotel... they were keeping their distance.

Paulo walked down the hallway of the hotel his gun healed up to his shoulder. He had a flashlight ducked taped to the barrel. He heard a hiss further down the hall. Paulo felt alone, he had no one to keep him sane and no one to protect... he was empty. He rushed quicker as his mind fogged over. Faster... FASTER.. He ran through the hotel everything zooming by. Instead of him running through the room it felt like thee was a noose around his neck and something was pulling him through. He tripped, something had scratched the back of his ankle. He couldn't move his foot. He smacked what ever had attacked him across the face with his gun and tried his best to stand up. He healed the gun up, the hammer pulled back. His sights were set on white fur matted with saliva and blood. Her body hunched over and staring down Paulo. It was Lucy... and now He was sure that he was alone.

From the very first time he had met her, to the time he saved her and mike from drowning... to the time they kissed during the school play.

She always cause trouble.. and she was always worth it... but now she was actually trying to kill him.

His hair covered his eyes, there was no emotion on his face... His soul was broken.

"so this is how it ends." "Me shooting my girlfriend point blank in the face..." "Lucy... I love you" ~BANG~

Welcome to the Apocalypse

* * *

Yep that just happened


End file.
